


Back To Back

by Ellienerd14



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Also Blood, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Fighting Together, Spooky Month, Zombie Apocalypse, some violence mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Imagine your otp slaying zombies together, their backs are together and they slaughter all of them, at the end while they are covered in blood, they embrace and don’t let each other go.





	Back To Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLaziestMotherfucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaziestMotherfucker/gifts).



> 'Imagine your otp slaying zombies together, their backs are together and they slaughter all of them, at the end while they are covered in blood, they embrace and don’t let each other go.'

"April?" She was shaken awake and squinted though sleep filled eyes up at Ram. "April love, wake up?"

"Is it my shift already?"

He shook his head hastily. "No."

April scrambled to her feet. "No…"

"They're coming. Tanya messaged me they went past her part of town, leaving her alone luckily, but they're coming to this neighbourhood. I think we have ten minutes maximum, if we're lucky," Ram informed her in a rush.

"What about the others?" She asked, worry staining her face. "Any updates?"

Ram shook his head at her gravely. "No. I sent a SOS message to the East base but it's a matter of Charlie preparing now. The South base should be safe but I contacted Quill too."

"So, it's just us in danger?" April asked. "Aren't we the lucky ones?" Despite her attempts at being sarcastic, her voice shook.

Ram pulled her close for a brief hug. She buried her face into his shoulder, eyes squeezed shut. She couldn't shut out the worries completely; they had hung over her since the outbreak.

At first they had assumed it was just people - humans from another world or point in time that had been unlucky enough to be caught up with the rift. However, it became clear the true intention of the zombie like creatures - that they were hungry. The group had ended up separated into three bases. Tanya and her brothers ran one in the North-East, Quill and Dorothea Southern base and finally Charlie and Matteusz in the East. April and Ram had been with them but split up from the group to search for any survivors. All they had found was a good hiding place - or so they thought.

April could smell them - or maybe it was her sleep deprived mind - blood and old sweat. It turned her stomach at the very thought. She busied herself preparing weapons. April had kept hold of her shadow swords, one of the few effective weapons against the zombies.

She passed one to Ram silently. He nodded and accepted it, holding it in front of himself.

They were close enough to see now. A whole herd of half-dead aliens, hungry and with a certain target in mind.

April tied back her hair.

She could hear them now as well. Groaning, moaning, dragging metal. The smell was strong: the metallic tang of their victims spilled blood and death itself.

She looked down at her swayed and hoped it would be enough to save herself.

The first one to shuffle over had its arms up. Initially, April saw that as a potential symbol of piece, until it swung a crowbar toward her. Ram darted forward and plunged his sword into its centre; the zombie turned to a pile of dust.

April didn't get a chance to thank him for saving her as the rest of the zombies lumbered forward, poised to attack. She wasn't slow this time and soon all was left was a pile of dust and the clatter of metal. At least it didn't scream.

Yet there was no time for victory. Dozens more zombies were surrounding them. Before April knew it, she was completely trapped as the monsters encircled them. She stood back-to-back with Ram. His presence was her only comfort.

More stumbled into range and she fought back, leaving the ground scattered with ashes and her body covered with blood.

"You can do it April!" Ram called encouragingly, kicking a zombie back with his bad leg and piercing it. "We have won before! We can do it again!"

April wasn't sure how much she believed him but she wasn't going to give up. Her life had been hell the past few weeks and now she had a chance to free them of some demons.

She lost track of time as she sliced though zombie after zombie after zombie. Eventually, the menacing group reduced to only ten. The last ten however, seemed intent on revenge. With her fingers sticky from the oily mess that must be their blood and her hands shaking violently, she lost grip of her sword.

It fell amongst the dusty remains with a thud. Paralysed with fear, April made no move to grab her sword. A zombie took advantage of that, creeping closer and closer…

Ram pushed her behind him and swiftly killed the menacing creature. It was the final one.

April leant down to pick up her sword but found herself incapable of picking it up. She sat in the dust and splats of thick, foul smelling blood, shaking.

Ram crouched next to her. "It's okay love, we're safe."

She could only nod in response.

Ram discarded his weapon and pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her in a safe embrace.

"It's okay love," he repeated in a gentle whisper, " _we're safe_."

**Author's Note:**

> So much angst! I promise I actually like them! Give them a break™
> 
> Let me know what you think! (I know it's not in my usual style. Hope you still like it!)


End file.
